The present invention relates to a low good-to-liquor ratio high-pressure jet dyeing apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to a high-pressure jet dyeing apparatus, for circulating fabric in continuous length (for knitted, woven and other textile products) along with the dye liquor, which can continuously move the fabric at high speeds, under small tension, and at low goods-to-liquor ratios without such problems as outrunning and tangling.
Most conventional jet dyeing apparatus have adopted a construction which moves the fabric in continuous length through the liquor of the dyeing vessel in an alternate start-stop snake-like manner. The fabric therefore would often float free in the liquor, giving rise to outrunning and tangling and making it difficult to move the fabric smoothly and continuously. Further, any attempted reduction of the amount of the dye liquor relative to the fabric (goods-to-liquor ratio) would make it difficult to move the fabric through the standing portion and would result in an insufficient supply of the liquor to the circulation pump supplying the dye liquor to the liquor injection portion, thereby often interrupting operation. Still further, the fact that the fabric had stood in a considerable amount of the liquor meant that it was soaked with large amounts of the dye liquor, resulting in excessive tension imparted to the fabric when pulled up out of the liquor, this being one of the factors reducing the quality of the textile product.